


When the night closes in (I'll be right here with you)

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: -Phil and Melinda Coulson have an adopted Daughter named Daisy, and Phil is always there to comfort his two girls after nightmares.





	When the night closes in (I'll be right here with you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I like to call a three-shot, because it's in three parts. Sorry. That's not important.

"Mel? Melinda? You alright?" Phil wrapped his arms around his shaking wife.

"I can't be a mom! I can't!" Melinda sobbed. "I killed that girl! I killed her! What if I kill Daisy?" She begged for an answer.

"Oh Melinda. We left that behind. And I know you better then anyone. You would never hurt Daisy." Phil held her, pulling Melinda closer. They had adopted little Two-Year-old Daisy just that morning, and the girl was sleeping in her room down the hall.

"We'll do this, Mellie. You'll be the best mother ever." Phil assured.

-:x:-

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy-daddy-daddy!" Seven year old Daisy came screaming into her parents room, hollering about something.

"Where's Mommy?! Mommy?!?" Daisy was freaked out, and Phil rubbed his eyes. He groaned as he got up, dropping for his glasses. Finally slapping his hand onto them and smacking the nightstand, Phil came over the doorway. He looked down to the little girl with a blanket trailing from her shoulders, and a stuffed dog clutched in her arms. Her hair was a mess, and her pink pajamas were twisted and wrinkled.

"Oh Angel eyes, whats wrong?" Phil got down to the girl's level.

"Where's Mommy too?" She whimpered.

"Mommy is off being a superhero." He explained. "Like cap."

"But... But... I dreamt that both of you didn't come back... And I had to go stay with that mean old neighbor down the street and she was a witch... And..." Tears poured down Daisy's face again, she had worked herself up. Daisy reached up for her father, who picked her up diligently and hugged her close. He sat crosslegged on the ground, his daughter sitting in his lap. She hugged him close, her little dog wedged between herself and her father.

"Guess what, baby?" He started, the little girl's small frame quaking with sobbs. (See what I did there?)

"Huh?" She gasped between breaths.

"We'll always come back. And if we aren't with you right that moment, we will always be right here." He poked her gently where her heart was. Daisy snorted in attempt to giggle while crying.

"And mommy will be back soon." He smiled.

"How soon?" Daisy challenged with a hiccup.

"Tomorrow night." He answered.

"Why?"

"Because she's being a superhero."

"Mommy's a superhero, even though she doesn't have powers." Daisy whined.

"Yes she does." Phil argued back gently.

"She can just keep me safe. She once broke someone's wrist!" Daisy laughed- another hiccup in issued.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. This guy in Target kept trying to touch her." Daisy leaned up. "She warned him too. But mommy was really cool, and she caught his hand again. He went to the hospital." Daisy giggled.

"What did you do?" Phil asked. He knew this story. The Coulson's may or may not have gotten sued. (But won the court case, the guy was guilty.)

"I stuck my tounge out at him." Daisy said triuphantly.

Phil chuckled, and noticed that his daughter was starting to wind down again. "But you won't leave me for a mean old witch, will you?" Daisy whispered.

"Never."

Only five minutes later, Phil carried his daughter back to her bed, and laid her back down.

-:x:-

Melinda woke up to something wiggling her way in between her and Phil. A teenage Daisy mashed herself between her parents.

"You alright, Daisy-Dearest?" May whispered.

"No." The girl shook.

"What's wrong?" Melinda shifted so the she was facing her daughter.

"I dreamt that the aliens were invading again and this time daddy didn't survive." Daisy answered.

"Hey, its okay. You know that your dad actually distracted an Asgardian god long enough that he assembled the avengers." Melinda chided.

"Yeah. I know." Daisy sighed.

"Is Daisy-Dearest alright?" A groggy Phil rolled over.

"Just a nightmare." Melinda told him.

"You got that from your mom." He yawned. Melinda reached over and sucker punched him.

"Hey!" He protested. "Your mommy used to have so many nightmares, but now they're better because im here." He joked.

"Your dad's isn't that far off." Melinda ruffled Daisy's hair.

"What would you dream about?" Daisy asked.

May was silent for a moment. "Making a mistake in raising you, getting lost. Those kinds." Melinda told her daughter.

"Oh." Daisy yawned. "Can I just sleep here tonight?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Melinda nodded I the dark, and handed Daisy her drooling stuffed dog.

"I love you." Daisy yawned again.

"We love you too, Daisy-Dearest." Phil answered.


End file.
